The present invention relates generally to an educational device and method. More particularly, it relates to an educational bookmarker device and method of learning as well as to an improved writing instrument clip.
While reading or studying, it is often desirable to easily save or record, certain words, phrases or other information for future use and study. This can be done by the reader highlighting text material with an appropriate marker and/or reducing to writing the desired text information to be saved on a separate sheet of paper. There are a number of disadvantages associated with the foregoing approaches, for example, highlighting has a disadvantage of permanently marking the book.
Moreover, with children it is highly desirable to improve their reading skills by organizing the manner by which they learn new words and study text. In this regard, it is useful to have the recording medium close at hand and easily useable in conjunction with the book that is to be read. Further, it is highly advantageous to provide quick reference to any material which has been recorded as well as have the ability to reuse the recording medium. Accordingly, there has been a longstanding need in the educational field for providing such features.